


he is a raging sea

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Purgatory, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ignore every instinct to flee. Remember: you are a monster too."</p><p>((a poem about the Dean Winchester of Purgatory, from the perspective of its residents)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is a raging sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is my thirtieth fic. i wanted my thirtieth fic to be an actual fic (i had a story planned for this poem) but but im also just a lazy ass writer who only feels validated when she can clear out her drafts folder so. here it is.

He is a raging sea.

He is a sweetly destructive summer storm.

He is a child born of fire and brought up inside a hurricane.

A green-eyed fright: a concentrated madness and a wild precision.

Whispers of fabled names and legendary curses follow him, the train of a cloak worn on shoulders set with morbid determination.

 

Death’s master.

The arms of fear.

The reach of hell’s hand.

Worst of all fates.

_The Righteous Man._

 

He is the definition of beauty and violence that they

whisper to themselves and each other across dim fires

that must not burn bright in fear

that he will see them and come running.

 

He is the thing they dream of and have nightmares about.

He is the thing they would risk everything to lay eyes on.

He is what they have lost everything to catch a glimpse of.

 

They are all monsters here.

And he is the most terrible and wonderful of them all.

 

(rk)


End file.
